Luna Lovegood
__TOC__ Statistics Full name: Luna Lovegood, or Loony Lovegood depending on who is asking Age: 23 Date of birth: February 8th, 1981 Blood: Pure-blood Wand: 12 inches, Willow, Jarvey hair core, often found shoved behind her ear or used to tie her hair up in a knot Alumni: Ravenclaw Affiliation: Ministry of Magic – Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, Species Exploration and Research Division Home Life Mother: Elpis Lovegood nee Brady, former housewife and spell inventor, died in 1990 when a spell backfired Father: Xenophilius Lovegood, editor of The Quibbler, 58 Siblings: None Other family: One grandmother, Aludra Brady, lives in Ireland Relationships with each: Xenophilius Lovegood: Luna is fiercely loyal to her father and to his beliefs – he is a very powerful influence in her life and she takes after him greatly in that she is unbiased and, for the most part, fearless of judgement. She is a true daddy’s girl, and loves him with all of her heart. She visits him every weekend to discuss her discoveries at work, which in turn are sometimes written in Xenophilius’ highly controversial publication The Quibbler. Elpis Lovegood: Luna was very young when her mother died – nine years old – and doesn’t remember much of her except for small snippets of memories and the blanks that have since been filled in by her father and surrounding family. What she does understand, though, is that Elpis was once a very clever and creative witch, though not exactly valued in the mainstream magical world. Elpis experimented in magic, hoping to create new charms and spells and compile them into a published book with Luna’s father’s help. Unfortunately, near to the completion of the book, a complex body/organic spell backfired and killed her, right in front of Luna’s eyes. Luna remembers this day very clearly, and will oddly talk to anyone about it who asks – it doesn’t upset her so much as it perturbs her. She still has the half-finished book her mother began, and keeps it in a secret place in her old bedroom. Aludra Brady: Aludra, Elpis’ mother and Luna’s grandmother, is an elderly witch and former herbal doctor who lives on the southern Irish coast. Somewhat estranged from Luna, they occasionally contact each other through owl. Luna hasn’t met her face-to-face since her days in Hogwarts. Home: Formerly just outside of Ottery St. Catchpole in southern England, now lives in a flat above a pet store in Diagon Alley Finances: Lower middle class – gets by on Ministry pay but isn’t too bothered about buying lots of shiny new things, as she mostly likes to make her own out of random objects (hello, Radish earrings, anyone?) Personal Life Personality: Luna has been, and always will be, considered as a bit of an oddball by both those who know her and those who surround her in her day-to-day life. Not one to care about social norms, pressures and values, she will do and say what she wants, so long as she doesn’t hurt anyone in the process. She is extremely open-minded and will listen to everything and anything anyone has to say – this includes reading anything she can get her hands on – long gone are the days where she will only pick up The Quibbler. Books, magazines, comics, newspapers, cereal boxes, the advertisement posters in tube stations – she will read them all, and thoroughly. Sometimes upside-down, in case she misses anything. Unaware of most of the negativity that surrounds her, Luna lives in a world of her own, most days. Not that she won’t talk to anyone outside of it – on the contrary, she’ll talk to anyone – she just isn’t in touch with reality so much as she is in touch with surreality. If that’s even a word, mind you. Despite all of this, her personality is, in many ways, attractive to those who wish to see it that way. She can be very caring and charismatic, and her friends always come first. Nothing is more important to her than her friends. Her wild and odd sense of humour, outgoing personality and understanding of things can be just as attractive as they are deterring. Marital status: Single Sexual Orientation: Bisexual, and doesn’t really care so long as she can find a connection Strengths: Scarily independent, open-minded, creative, forthcoming, compassionate, carefree, inventive, quirky, faithful Weaknesses: Often blissfully unaware, flaky, creative to the point of exaggeration, can be contrary but doesn’t seem to care, unpredictable, stares a lot, stays past her welcome, doesn’t tend to comprehend negativity Boggart: The death/extinction of several species of animals and/or creatures Patronus: Hare Mirror of Erised: Her as a top explorer, having seen every single square inch of land the world has to offer Amortentia Potion: Daisies, Dirigible Plums, warm sand, apricot marmalade Aesthetics Appearance: Luna is a petite woman with a thin frame and very little curves. In fact, she’s quite boyish, but it’s hidden well by the way that she dresses. She has large expressive eyes that tend to give away her emotions quite easily, a small button nose, and a thin mouth that is nearly almost always smiling. She is very pale and her hair is also extremely blond – including her eyebrows and eyelashes. She’s quite baby-ish looking, and people often assume that her insides are made from rainbows and sherbet, when, in actual fact, they’re made from radishes and giant lion-heads. Height: 5’3” Weight: 105 Hair: Blonde, long and often uncombed with various items twined into it – flowers, plaits, her wand, etc Eyes: Blueish-grey, very pale, wide and expressive Style of dress: One word: colourful. Luna likes to express her personality through her appearance – painted Wellington boots, coloured tights, patchwork dresses/skirts/dungarees and flowery shirts. She also has a penchant for patterned converse-style trainers with mismatching laces, hats of any kind, and summer dresses no matter what time of year it is. History Luna Lovegood’s parents, both purebloods, agreed to start a family once their careers were in full-swing and well and truly off of the ground. Elpis gave birth to Luna in her mid-thirties, having enjoyed a good twenty years with Xenophilius, and it was then agreed that they would have no more – one was enough to nurture and educate in their somewhat controversial beliefs, and it was their principle that this single child would embrace and absorb every part of their love and attention. Luna grew up in a very creative, arguably peculiar environment. Something new happened every day – whether it be a trip to some exotic land with her parents for business, or small discoveries of her own, she was constantly learning, grasping the world around her with eager hands and open eyes. She was a very curious child, and almost never liked to stay cooped up indoors. The garden was her favourite part of the home, and she loved hunting for new insects, climbing trees, rolling around in the grass and even sometimes going out crab-fishing with her mother on the shore. Everything was based on making something beautiful out of something very little or ordinary – macaroni earrings, shell necklaces, doll houses made out of old wood or dresses patched together from old material. While her father was extremely busy in his work with the magazine, he would always take time to show Luna what he was writing about, and taught her at a very young age to read herself. The Quibbler was her favourite thing to read – over everything. She would rather sit in a tree and read her father’s magazine than any popular children’s book or comic. Just after her ninth birthday – during the Spring – Luna was outside playing in the back-garden while her mother practiced spells in an area of grass not too far away. Luna wasn’t exactly sure what spell she was trying to perform but she remembers stopping to watch as Elpis continued to get more and more frustrated, until the spell blasted her into the air. She lay on the ground motionless for around two minutes before Luna ran into the house to tell her father. That is the last thing she remembers of her mother’s death before the funeral. From then on, her father brought her up the best that he could without Elpis’ help. Already so close to Xenophilius anyway, Luna formed an even stronger bond with him and the pair became a team, coping with the loss of Elpis and carrying on with their lives – and their beliefs. On her eleventh birthday, Luna received the traditional Hogwarts letter accepting her into the school, just as her father had expected. So that September – which seemed like a life away when your birthday was in February – Luna entered the renowned school of Witchcraft and Wizardry with excitement and hardly any traces of anxiety – she wanted to meet new people. She wanted to sit on a chair in the middle of the Great Hall and be judged by the hat and by everyone else. She craved new things, and this was one of them – a brand new adventure. It was unsurprising when Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, and also unsurprising that most of her year-mates did not take an immediate liking to her (much to her blissful unawareness). She was open-minded, outgoing and, what was a slight misconception, “batshit crazy”, which lead to the nickname that still follows her around today – Loony. Instantly making somewhat reluctant (from the other side) friends with Ginny Weasley, Luna was (and still is) completely unaware of the social hostility that surrounded her. She woke up happy, went to class happy, went to bed happy, and slept happy. She didn’t mind that her housemates were nicking her stuff behind her back – it was all fun and games to her, really. It wasn’t as if they weren’t going to give her them back – she’d find them, in the end. And that was her philosophy to almost anything. The things that you loved always came back to you, one way or another. Just give them time. Much to their initial and mild chagrin, Luna became part of Harry’s social group in her fourth year, taking a particular liking to Harry himself for reasons that he stood up for what he believed in, no matter what. She considered him and everyone in that circle – Ginny, Ron, Neville, Hermione – to be her closest friends, despite their early attitude towards her strange ways. Eventually, she became more accepted as an integral part of their group when they formed the DA and during the battle at the Department of Mysteries. During her final years at Hogwarts, Luna concentrated on such subjects as Care of Magical Creatures, Astronomy, Herbology and DADA. With a keen interest in all things natural and organic, she excelled in CoMC and Herbology especially, a shoo-in for her chosen Ministry department. During sixth year, Luna joined with Ginny and Neville to carry on Dumbledore’s Army without the trio in toll, where she learned some valuable life lessons and believes she has become more independent and strong because of that. After Hogwarts, and during the war, Luna entered a job in the Ministry as a junior assistant in the Species Exploration and Research Division of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, where she still works today. Despite her efforts in Dumbledore’s Army, Luna felt that she owed it to her father to continue on with her passion instead. Her job involves travelling the world (at the moment, though, mainly Europe) and researching the possibility of new magical species, what their properties are and if they are eligible for entry onto the registry chart of magical creatures, beasts and beings. Luna moved out of her family home at the age of twenty, already settled into her job at the Ministry. She is currently living in a two-bedroomed flat above a pet store in Diagon Alley. She is often awoken by the sounds of hooting owls and other such creatures running around in their cages. Current Activities Being Luna, finding new critters, making radishy things Teri should write something better here Meta Player: Teri PB: Anna Faris Category: Characters Category: Played Characters Category: Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures